Alex Fordyce
Alex Fordyce (アレクサンダー) was a significant character present in both seasons of Finding the Garden of Eden,'' and the main antagonist in the second season. He is a wanted fugitive to the NCR for desertion. Background '''Alexander "Alex" Rayden Fordyce' was born March 27th, 2228 somewhere near the Boneyard as the youngest of his siblings Kalen and Nathan. His biological parents are unknown, but Alex claims his mother was a single parent and he never knew his father as he had died sometime when Alex was an infant. He states that he and his siblings were obnoxious, and even expresses guilt and remorse for his mother having to look after them. After his brother Nathan died in 2241 from stepping onto a landmine, and his sister went off to search for Zion in 2245, Alex was determined to find some purpose in his life where he then sought out for the NCR. Alex became a friendly and well-liked sergeant of the NCR in a platoon known as Fireteam Foxtrot, with Travis Navarre and C-Money in 2250 until he had met his girlfriend Anahita Jafari in Dayglow. He then abandoned his post and resided in southeastern New California with his girlfriend Anahita upon meeting Atlas. Around five years later Anahita becomes pregnant with his first child Chevelle, where she dies after giving birth to him on July 4th, 2255. Alex then makes the impulsive choice to abandon Chevelle, handing him off along with a letter to Atlas to take to an NCR camp near New Vegas to be taken care of by his friend Travis. Three years later on August 3rd, 2258, Alex's second son Gideon is born nine months after a one-night stand with a woman named Cynthia Duarte. Ironically, Cynthia had "dumped off" Gideon to Alex and fled. When Gideon was eight years old, Alex had slashed his mouth with a knife for going into Chevelle's bedroom and discovering he had a brother. This was his way of enforcing that Gideon never entered the room again, nor asked about Chevelle. Season two Alex is not seen again until season two, after Chevelle meets his half brother Gideon and is introduced to him in 2282. The two alongside Atlas reach Alex's house in New California. Recognizing his eldest son, Alex expresses disdain toward Chevelle. Chevelle tells him he had known about Atlas his whole life and Alex becomes irritant at his own failures. That night Alex drinks to the point of intoxication, and attempts to rape Chevelle out of spite. The Angel emerges from Atlas in his last attempt to protect Chevelle, which ends up killing Atlas. That evening, Gideon and Chevelle end up gunning him down on the toilet as he bled out. After Alex's death, Gideon asks if they should put Alex's body in a more dignified position where Chevelle declines for now. Gideon and Chevelle both bury him next to Hita's grave. Notes * Alex was German-American. * Alex was an Aries. * Alex's S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 7 Strength, 6 Perception, 5 Endurance, 7 Charisma, 3 Intelligence, 6 Agility, and 5 Luck, meaning he's level 14 or higher higher without modifiers (To New Vegas and Fallout 4 standards). * Even though Alex is in his 50's, he looks younger for his age. * Alex was named after a writer's school classmate with the same first and last name. * Alex's primary weapon is The Witness. * Alex, Gideon, and Chevelle all have similar hairstyles. * Alex claims his mother beat he and his siblings with his father's femur.